The Presentation
by a starr in photo
Summary: Emily and Spencer's babysitter can't take their son for the day, so he goes to work with them instead. Baby genius has other plans. Emily/Spencer established relationship. Fluffy. One-shot.


"Emily, Emily, pick up your phone," Reid growled into the receiver of his cell phone, a very frustrated look on his face as he drove down the road towards FBI Headquarters in Quantico in his dark blue sedan. The car hadn't been his choice; Emily had insisted that his Volvo was a safety hazard, that they needed a family car.

"If she hasn't pickeded up her phone yet, she can't hear you, Daddy," a childish voice chimed in from the backseat, which originated from a small boy, barely three years old with soft light brown curls. "You gotta wait until she answers," he added matter-of-factly.

"Daddy's just talking to himself, Onri, because he's frustrated and Mommy won't answer her phone," he explained to the boy, followed by a soft sigh. "Oh Emily," he addressed her as she finally answered her phone. "One of the babysitter's kids has the flu and she can't take Onri today, I'm going to bring him to the office, Garcia offered to babysit if we have to leave on a case," he explained quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth. "We're pulling into the parking lot now; I'll see you in a few moments." "Okay, I love you too, bye." He hung up the phone as they pulled into a parking spot, and in a rush, he collected his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and opening the door for Onri. He unbuckled his car seat with a practiced ease and lifted the boy out.

"Got your back pack?" Spencer asked with a smile, slamming the car door shut and setting off for the building.

"Of course, Daddy, an' I have my case files and books too, just like you," the boy smiled widely, displaying his goofy smile, inherited from the one and only Spencer Reid. "Are we going to see Mama?" He asked, squirming slightly in Reid's arms.

"Yes, we're going to Mommy and Daddy's work, so you're going to have to be on your best behavior, okay?" Spencer warned sternly. "That means no taking files off of Uncle Morgan's desk okay?" The warning was a necessary one, and thankfully the file that he had gotten a hold of the last time wasn't filled with remotely gruesome photographs, a stroke of luck from who knows where.

"Okay Daddy, are we going to see Auntie Penny and Uncle Eyebrows?" Onri asked excitedly, his hands waving about as they walked into the building and through a few hallways into the bullpen. "Oh and Uncle Rossi and Auntie Jay-Jay?"

"Onri, what did I tell you about calling Uncle Hotch Uncle Eyebrows?" Spencer asked, trying to conceal the amusement from his tone, but failing as he walked towards his desk. He dropped his messenger bag to the ground and sat Onri on a cleared off place on his desktop.

"That I should never call him that when he could hear me," Onri replied definitively. "Mommy!" He shouted, immediately distracted as his gaze locked onto his mother. Emily's head spun around, looking up from the coffee cup she was preparing in the kitchenette. With a wide smile, she walked over to Onri and Spencer, two coffee cups in hand. After handing one off to Spencer, she picked up Onri.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a mock surprised tone. "Aren't you supposed to be at Mrs. Andrea's house now?" She raised an eyebrow to him, earning a squealing giggle. Onri threw his arms around her neck, and Emily glanced to her coffee cup, making sure she hadn't spilled it.

"Daddy already told you, Mommy. Liam is sick so I can't go to Andrea's today. But I readed some of my book. Harry and Ron think that the bad guy is Snape, cause he got bited by the dog with three heads," Onri informed his mother. She shook her head slightly. Sure Emily had known that there was quite a good possibly that her son would inherit his father's intelligence, but it didn't make it any less amazing to hear him talk about reading five hundred paged books while he was still only three.

"You know, I bet Uncle Eyebrows would absolutely love to hear about Snape and the three headed dog. You should go find him and tell him about it. He's in his office," Emily encouraged with a grin, setting the curly brown haired boy on the ground. He immediately took off running. Though they couldn't be sure, he seemed to have gotten Spencer's eidetic memory, and he knew exactly where Hotch's office was.

"Emily, you need to stop encouraging him, Hotch is going to be so angry when he hears Onri call him Uncle Eyebrows," Spencer shook his head, knowing full well that she'd continue anyway. She just shrugged sheepishly, and kissed him on the cheek before sitting back down at her desk to start her paperwork.

"Did I hear that baby genius is in the house?" Morgan asked with a wide grin, walking out of Garcia's office. "And did I hear him call Hotch 'Uncle Eyebrows'?" He let out a chuckle, and sat down on Spencer's desk.

"Technically, Morgan, Onri is too young to have his IQ tested, and therefore cannot be categorized as a genius until he turns five. Also, though his memory seems to be exceptional, there's no guarantee that he'll score well. Memory and intelligence don't necessarily go hand in hand," Spencer replied offhandedly, sipping his sugar-coffee.

"Spencer, you've got a three year old reading chapter books, he's a genius," Morgan retorted with a laugh.

"Uncle Eyebrows!" Onri squealed as he ran through the doorway to Hotch's office, startling the supervisory special agent who had been deeply involved in the case file in front of him. "Mommy told me to tell you about the book I read!" He climbed onto the chair in front of Hotch's desk, not waiting for a response before launching into an explanation. "Ron and Harry think its Snape you see, he got bited by a dog with three heads, and they beated up a troll, Ron used a spell he couldn't do before because he was trying to save Her-me-on-ie," he struggled through the name.

"Uncle Eyebrows?" Hotch asked, not helping his defense as he raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Since when am I Uncle Eyebrows?" Onri climbed from the chair to Hotch's desk, not at all concerned with the papers covering it.

"Cause you do the funny thing with your eyebrows, anyway," he shrugged the question off and reached into his little backpack and pulled out a file folder. "I'm act-tually here about a case," his face turned very serious. Hotch couldn't help but raise his eyebrows again, slightly concerned with what Prentiss and Reid had allowed their son to get into.

"What sort of case, Onri?" Hotch asked, holding out a hand to accept the file folder. "Did you take something out of Daddy's bag?"

"No of course not. That's not allowed," Onri rolled his eyes at Hotch. "It's more of a... mission anyway. I'm calling it 'Make Mommy and Daddy give Onri a baby sister,'" he explained, opening the file folder for Hotch. "See, I did reid-search and now I know how babies are made, Liam has a baby sister and I want one too." He pointed to the articles that he had stuffed inside the folder.

"How did you get these?" Hotch asked the little boy, skimming the articles as fast as he could to ensure that there wasn't anything lewd or outwardly inappropriate. He was relieved to note that while the articles were scientific, they weren't graphic.

"I figured out the password to Daddy's laptop months ago," Onri waved the question off. "So will you help me? I figure since you've gotta child you know how it works too. So you can help me make them give me a baby sister." He smiled brightly, zipping his backpack back up.

(Three hours later)

"Everybody, conference room in five," Hotch called from the doorway, into the bull pen. Reid, Prentiss and Morgan all looked up, nodding in understanding. Morgan stood up to inform JJ, Rossi and Garcia, and Emily turned to Spencer.

"What do you think that's about? He didn't say we had a case, and Onri hasn't left his office yet..." Emily wondered aloud, closing the case file that she was working on. "Oh no. Onri must have called him Uncle Eyebrows and Hotch's glare killed him!" She teased. Spencer just chuckled.

"Well, let's go find out," he suggested with a grin.

"So now that I have you all here," Hotch started, dimming the lights, "I'm turning the floor over to Onri," he grinned at the expressions on everybody's faces, as he handed the remote to the brown haired boy who was sitting in a chair on the side of the room.

"Thank yew, Uncle Eyebrows," Onri smiled, jumping off the chair to stand on a stool to the left of the projector screen. "Wadies and gentlemen, welcome to today's presenta-shun," He clicked a button on the remote, and the first slide popped up, titled, "Why I Should Have a Baby Sister."

Prentiss and Reid shared amused, though worried glances, and Garcia giggled none too quietly. Morgan had to bite back a snort, and Rossi and JJ seemed equally amused.

"Now, all of us are aware how babies are made, correct?" He asked, his tone completely serious. "I thought so. Now statistically speaking," he flipped to the next slide, "females like Mommy are fertile well into their fifties."

"Wow, he really is your son, Reid," Rossi commented with a bemused chuckle.

"SHUUSH!" Onri growled, a finger to his lips. "No interrupting."

"And Emily's too," Rossi grinned, his comment quieter.

"ANYWAY," Onri glared at Rossi and continued with his presentation.

"I cannot believe you helped him with that, Hotch," Reid shook his head in disbelief after Onri had dismissed them all from the presentation. The curly haired boy hanging from Reid's neck.

"Well, what can I say? He presented me with a convincing case. Oh and Reid, you might want to change the password on your computer." Hotch broke into a small smile.

"Uncle Eyebrows!" Onri shouted incredulously, wrinkling his nose as he realized his secret was blown. "I'm going to get help from Uncle Big Mouth next time.

"I think he means you, Rossi," Emily noted with a giggle.


End file.
